Sweet Apple Acres
thumb|Sweet Apple Acres mit Feld und Apfelplantage Sweet Apple Acres ist eine Apfelplantage nahe Ponyville und heimat der Apple-Familie aus Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1. Momentan geleitet wird die Farm von Granny Smith. Aufbau Die Farm besteht im Wesentlichen aus weitläufigen Apfelbaum- und sonstigen kleineren Feldern. Dazu kommen noch ein Wohnhaus. Eine Scheune und diverse Tierställe. Irgendwo auf dem Grundstück befindet sich das Klubhaus des Schönheitsfleckenklubs. Beschreibung thumb|Sweet Apple Acres bei dessen Gründung thumb|Die Applefamilie mit Apfelprodukten. Sweet Apple Acres war die erste Ansiedlung in ihrer Gegend und gilt als der Ursprung von Ponyville, da die hier hergestellten Produkte weitere Ponys anlockten von denen sich einige niederließen. Zu den Besonderheiten Sweet Apple Acres gehören die magischen Buntäpfel und der Apfelsaft ist der beste in Equestria. Bei letzterem kommt es aber immer wieder zu Engpässen da es mehr Ponys gibt, als Saft gemacht werden kann. Alle hundert Monde findet auf der Farm ein großes Familientreffen statt zu dem Apples aus allen Winkel Equestrias anreisen. Einmal im Jahr stellt Sweet Apple Acrs das Holz aus dem die Wagen für das Applewood Derby gebaut werden. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 wurde Twilight Sparkle nach Ponyville geschickt um die Vorbereitungen für die bevorstehende Sommersonnenfeier zu kontrollieren. Dazu gehört auch ein Blick auf Sweet Apple Acers die das Essen liefern sollen. Dort lernt Twilight Applejack sowie ihre Familie kennen und darf gleich mal zum Mittagessen bleiben. In Eine Freundin hat’s nicht leicht hilft Twilight Applejack bei der Farmarbeit als ein Brief von Prinzessin Celestia eintrifft. Anbei zwei Tickets zur großen Galloping Gala. Applejack malt sich schon aus wie sie mit dem Geld, das sie bei der Gala mit Apfelleckereien verdienen würde, Sweet Apple Acres auf Vordermann bringen könnte. In Apfelschüttelernte hat sich Big McIntosh leider verletzt, so das sich Applejack alleine um die gesamte Apfelernte kümmern muss und will. Was zu einer schweren Übermüdung und damit reichlich Desastern führt. Aber schließlich kann Applejack über ihren Schatten springen und ihre Freundinnen um Hilfe bitten womit die Arbeit im Hufumdrehen erledigt ist. In Gilda, die Partybremse erlauben sich Rainbow Dash und Pinkie Pie einen Scherz und malen alle Äpfel der Farm bunt an. worauf Applejack der Schlag trifft. Aber die Scherzkekse haben Wasserfarbe benutzt so das sich das Problem beim Nächsten Regen in wohl gefallen auflöst. In Drachenscheu hilft ihre Familie Applejack dabei sich auf einen wichtigen Auftrag vorzubereiten. In Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen machen sich die Apples breite die Farm gegen die Parasprites zu verteidigen mit eher mäßigen Erfolg aber zum Glück kann Pinkie die Tierchen weg locken. In Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville werden auf Sweet Apple Acres Vorbereitung für den Frühling getroffen. Twilight möchte helfen doch verursacht sie mit dem Schneepflug eine Karambolage mit anschließender Lawine. Aber schließlich kann dank Twilights Organisation der Frühling wie geplant anfangen. In Etwas ganz Besonderes unterhalten sich Applejack und Apple Bloom über Schönheitsflecken dabei fällt Apple Bloom auf das alle Flecken der Apples irgendwas mit Äpfel zu tun haben und versucht es mit Äpfel verkaufen. Leider eine Pleite In Das Blätterrennen wollen Applejack und Rainbow Dash raus finden wer von ihnen beiden Sportlicher ist und tragen dafür eine Wettbewerb aus, den Rainbow mit ihren Flügel für sich entscheidet. Was Applejack aber unsportlich sprich geschummelt findet. In Pinkie-Weisheiten fällt Twilight beim Beobachten von Pinkie Pie in Applejacks neuen Apfelkeller. In Die Showstars übergibt Applejack dem Schönheitsfleckenklub ihr altes Baumhaus. Nach einer Grundrenovierung gehet das Trio von hier aus seine nächsten Aktionen an, um schließlich für die kommenden Talentshow zu Proben. In Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg wirbt Applejack mit dem neuen Supermodel Fluttershy. In Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten erzählt Applejack dem Schönheitsfleckenklub wie sie Sweet Apple Acers verlies um in Mähnhattan ihr Glück zu machen. Dort aber erkannte sie das ihre Zukunft in der Heimat lag. In Im Partyfieber lädt Pinkie Applejack mit einem gesungen Telegramm zu Gummys Geburtstag ein. Als Pinkie aber am nächsten Tag versucht ihre Freundin zu Gummys Nachgeburtstag einzuladen schiebt Applejack eine Ausrede vor. Und als dann Später Applejack Pinkie wegen angeblicher Bauarbeiten nicht in die Scheune lässt. Weckt das in Pinke den Verdacht einer Verschwörung. Jedoch stellt sich raus das man nur ein Überraschungsparty zu ihrem Geburtstag machen wollte, die ein voller Erfolg wurde. Staffel 2 In Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 kommt es auf Sweet Apple Acres zu seltsamen Vorfällen. Allesamt vom frisch ausgebrochenen Discord verursacht. In Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2 hat es Discord geschafft die Mane 6 zu entzweien und in ihre Gegenteile zu verkehren. So das Applejack jetzt auf der Farm sitzt und munter vor sich hinlügt wie sie ganz alleine Discord besiegt hat. Doch können sich die Freundinnen fangen und Discord wieder in Stein verwandeln. In Twilight flippt aus ist Twilight mit ihren Berichten an Prinzessin Celestia in Verzug geraten und sucht jetzt ein Freundschaftsproblem zum lösen. Auf Sweet Apple Acres sieht sie wie Rainbow Dash eine der Scheunen zerlegt und denkt schon das es einen Streit mit Applejack gibt. Doch die hat darum gebeten das alte Ding abzureißen. In Das Hufschwestern Festival haben sich Rarity und Sweetie Belle verkracht. Das ganze geht so gar soweit das Sweetie Applejack als neue Schwester adoptiert. Doch mit Hilfe des Hufschwestern-Festivals kann man die beiden wieder Versöhnen. In Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken sind alle Apples stolz auf Apple Bloom weil sie einen Schönheitsfleck beklommen hat. Doch wie sich raus stellt hat sie sich Schönheitspocken eingefangen von denen sie mit mühe geheilt werden kann. In Spike wird raffgierig fängt Spike plötzlich an sich schnell zu einem erwachsenden Drachen zu entwickeln und klaut auf Sweet Apple Acres munter alle Äpfel samt Blätter. Aber Rarity schafft es den Drachen wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. In Die Geschichte von Ponyville steht auf Sweet Apple Acres die Buntapfelernte bevor. Gleichzeitig soll Apple Bloom Granny Smith zum Familientag in die Schule mitbringen. Da ihr jedoch Diamond Tiara eingeredet hat das Granny sich peinlich benimmt versucht Apple Bloom alles um sie von der Schule fern zu halten. Leider nützt es nichts. Doch durch Grannys Geschichte über die Gründung von Sweet Apple Acres die schließlich zur Entstehung von Ponyville führte, wird Apple Bloom klar wir Toll Granny ist. Zum Schluss können sich alle frische Buntapfelmarmelade gönnen. Außer Tiara, die muss erst mit Häschenohren dem Giesswasser noch was Vorsingen. In Pony-Nachwuchs versuchen die Cakes einen Babysitter für ihren Nachwuchs aufzutreiben und fragen Applejack. Doch ist sie gerade unabkömmlich da sich ein Großer Schädlingsschwarm auf die Farm zu bewegt. In Das letzte Rodeo absolviert Applejack noch ein letztes Training vor dem Equestria Rodeo Wettkampf. Während sie unterwegs ist bereitet man einen Überraschungsparty für sie vor. Doch das einzige was eintrifft ist nur ein Brief in dem Applejack schreibt das sie nicht wiederkommen wird. Sofort machen sich ihre Freundinnen auf und können sie wieder zurück bringen. In Apfelsaft für alle Ponys hat in Ponyville die Apfelsaft Sesion begonnen, doch könne die Apples mit ihrer traditionellen Methode bei weitem nicht genug Saft für die ganze Stadt machen. Da tauchen Flim und Flam mit ihrer Superschnellen Apfelsaftpresse 6000 auf. Eins ergibt das Andere und die Apples steigen in einen Saftmacher Wettkampf gegen die Brüder ein, der Einsatz ist Sweet Apple Acres. Zu erst könne Flim und Flam in Führung gehen bis Twilight und die anderen den Apples helfen können. Um doch noch mehr Saft zu haben drehen die Brüder ihre Maschine bis zum Anschlag auf und schalten die Qualitätskontrolle ab. Zwar haben sie so mehr Fässer voll, doch enthalten die keinen guten sauberen Saft, sehr zum Ungemach der Kunden vor denen Flim und Flam aus der Stadt fliehen. Womit die Farm weiterhin den Apples gehört und so nebenbei ist diesmal genug Apfelsaft für alle raus gesprungen. In Herz- und Huf-Tag bastelt der Schönheitsfleckenklub für Cheerilee zum Herz- und Huf-Tag ein kleines Herz, von Knapp drei Quadratmetern. Als sie erfahren haben das ihrer Lehrerin noch kein Herzenspony hat verkuppeln die drei sie, unter zu Hilfenahme eines Liebestrankes mit Big McIntosh. Doch dann findet das Trio raus das es wie wohl eher ein Liebesgift gebraut haben. Das dazu führen wird das die Turteltauben ihre Pflichgten vernachlässigen werden. Apple Bloom sieht schon alle Äpfel der Farm an de Bäumen verrotten. Mit mühe und Not kann der Klub den Bann brechen. Aber nichts desto Trotz setzt es einen Denkzetteln und die Fohlen müssen eine Zeitlang Macs Pflichten übernehmen. In Ein ganz besonderer Freund hilft Pinkie Applejack beim anstreichen der Scheune. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte hat sich der Schönheitsfleckenklub der Schülerzeitung angeschlossen und führen unter dem Namen Gabby Gums die Klatschkolumne. Doch getrieben von ihrer Chefredakteurin Diamond Tiara werden die Artikel immer gemeiner so das ganz Ponyville auf das Trio sauer ist als raus kommt wer Gabby Gumms ist. Um das Problem, zu lösen ziehen sich die Drei in ihr Klubhaus zurück und arbeiten einen offenen Entschuldigungsbrief aus. Man vergibt dem Klub und Tiara wird an die Druckerpresse versetzt. Staffel 3 In Zu viele Pinkie Pies wollen die Apples gerade eine neue Scheine aufstellen da stürzt eine ganze Herde Pinkie Pies die Farm ins Chaos. In Besuch aus Mähnhattan kommt Apple Blooms Cousine Babs Seed aus Mähnhatten zu Besuch. Doch verbündet die sich mit Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon und piesackt den Schönheitsfleckenklub nach Strich und Faden. Sie geht so gar so weit das Klubhaus zu besetzen. Um es ihr heimzuzahlen baut das Trio eine Falle. Doch erfahren sie erst als alles in die Gänge kommt das Babs in Mähnhattan gehänselt wird weil sie noch keinen Schönheitsfleck hat. Gerade noch so kann man Babs aus der Falle retten. Auf Sweet Apple Acres sprechen sich die Fohlen aus und Vergeben einander. Sie hätte sich gleich Hilfe suchen sollen. Schließlich wird Babs das neuest Mitglied im Klub. In Schlaflos in Ponyville überlegt der Schönheitsfleckenklub wie Scootaloo mehr mit Rainbow Dash rumhängen kann. Apple Bloom hat die Idee Rainbow zu der Wanderung einzuladen, die sie mit ihrer Schwester machen wollte. In Das Familienfest der Apples findet das große Apple Familientreffen statt. Doch in ihrem Bemühen diese Fest unvergesslich zu machen wirkt Applejack mehr als Spaßbremse. Es kommt sogar soweit das ihretwegen die Scheune einstürzt. Erst jetzt wird ihr klar das es darum geht die Zeit mit seinen Liebsten zu genießen. Mit vereinten Kräften könne die Apples die Scheune wieder Aufbauen und es wird ein unvergessliche Fest für alle. In Spike zu Diensten hat Applejack Spike das Leben gerettet wofür ihr der Drache so Dankbar ist das er sich zu ihrem persönlichen Diner macht. Leider stiftet er auf der Farm reichlich Desaster, so das man einen Plan austüftelt das Spike Applejack rettet womit die Schuld getilgt wäre. Das Vorhaben gelingt, wen auch nicht ganz nach Plan. In Discord wird ein guter Drache sollen die Mane 6 Discord erziehen so das er ein Freund der Ponys wird. Doch Zettelt er eine Überschwemmung Sweet Apple Acres an um Fluttershy, mit der er sich inzwischen besser versteht, dazu zu bringen zu versprechen nie wieder ihr Element gegen ihn zu benutzen. Doch kaum hat sie es versprochen macht er aus der Farm eine Eisbahn. Darauf wendet sich Fluttershy von ihm ab doch hält sie ihr Wort. Das bewegt Discord und ihm wird klar dass wen man Freunde haben will nicht immer das tun kann was einem selbst am besten gefällt und er bringt alles wieder in Ordnung. In Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere hat sich Angel ins Klubhaus des Schönheitsfleckenklubs abgesetzt. Die Mädchen sind ganz hin und weg von dem Häschen als Spike dazustößt. Eigentlich soll der Drache gegen Bezahlung auf die Haustiere der Mane 6 aufpassen während die geschäftlich im Kristall-Königreich sind. Doch da das eine menge Arbeit ist redet er dem Trio kurzerhand das Fallschirmspringen aus und lässt ihnen die Tiere da. Als Spike gerade gehen will fragt ihn Apple Bloom noch nach etwas Geld um Futter hohlen zu können, zufällig weiß sie das Applejack ihn mit einem Diamanten bezahlt hat. Aber schnell stellt sich raus das die Kinder kein Hüfchen für Tiere haben und Spike muss sie zurücknehmen. In Prinzessin Twilight hat Twilight versehentlich die Schönheitsflecken ihrer Freundinnen ausgetauscht und die gehen nun Aufgaben nach für die sei einfach kein Talent haben. So kümmert sich Pinkie mehr schlecht als recht um Sweet Apple Acres. Doch kann Twilight alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Staffel 4 In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 1 wird Sweet Apple Acres von Plünderranken überwuchert gegen die die Apples nichts ausrichten können. Aber den Mane 6 gelingt es die Dinger verschwinden zu lassen. In Ponygrusel im Schloss machen Applejack und Rainbow Dash eine Mutprobe auf der Farm und wollen sehen wer es am längsten aushält mit Bienen bedeckt zu sein. Aber weil der Imker seine Bienen wieder haben will brauche sie was neues. In Flutterflughund wird Sweet Apple Acres von Vampir-Fruchtflughunden heimgesucht. Da Applejack die Tiere lieber gestern wieder los wäre setzt Twilight einen Zauber ein. Doch bewirkt der unter anderem das Fluttershy sich in Flutterbat verwandelt, die nur schwer zu kurieren ist. Nach der Rettung wird eine Zuflucht für die Flughunde auf der Farm eingerichtet so das sie nicht über alle Äpfel herfallen. In Pinkie Apple Pie erzählt Pinkie Pie den Apples das sie eine mögliche Verwandtschaft zwischen sich und ihnen entdeckt hat. Da leider die entscheidende Passage in den Unterlagen unleserlich ist macht man sich auf dem Weg zu Goldie Delicious ist aber danach genau so schlau wie vorher. Doch ist es inzwischen Egal und Pinkie wird einfach als Familienmitglied angesehen. Zurück auf der Farm gibt es dann noch eine kleine, laute Diskussion wer das Abenteuer ins Tagebuch schreiben darf. In Das einfache Leben kommt der Reisejornalist Trenderhoof nach Ponyville um über das anstehende Ponyvilletage-Festival zu schreiben. Als Rarity, die für Trender schwärmt, ihn bei einer Stadtführung nach Sweet Apple Acres bringt verguckt er sich in Applejack. Doch Rarity gibt nicht klein bei und fängt an sich wie Applejack zu verhalten um Trenders Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Um ihre Freundin zu kurieren tut es ihr Applejack nach und benimmt sich so wie Rarity es sonst tut. Es klappt und Rarity kommt zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Sie hat eingesehen das es einfach nicht wert ist sich so zu verbiegen nur um von Jemanden gemocht zu werden. Jetzt muss man es nur noch Treender beibringen. In Flutter-Vanilli erinnert sich Big McIntosh daran das er am Truthahnkollern auf der Farm mitgemacht und dabei seine Stimme überstrapaziert hat. In Das Aufpasser-Pony beschließen die Apples das Apple Bloom alt genug ist um alleine zu hause bleiben zu können. Doch macht sich Applejack einfach zu fiele sorgen um sie und lässt sogar eine Kuchenlieferung sausen um ihre Schwester im Auge zu behalten. Allerdings geht Applejack so weit das ganze Haus Babysicher zu machen. Um ihr zu zeigen das sie kein Baby ist geht Apple Bloom heimlich den Kuchen ausliefern. Allerdings gerät sie dabei in Schwierigkeiten mit einer Chimäre, vor der sie von Applejack gerade noch gerettet werden kann. Immerhin erkennt Applejack Apple Blooms Leistung, es alleine so weit geschafft zu haben, an und sieht ihren Fehler ein. In Maud Pie ist Pinkies Schwester Maud zu Besuch gekommen. Um sich mit ihr Anzufreunden versucht Applejack mit ihr etwas zu Kochen. Nur gibt es gewisse Differenzen darüber wie man Äpfel schält. In Der magische Flim-Flam-Wundertrank schreibt Applejack auf der Farm ihr Jüngstes Abenteure in das Tagebuch. Rainbow Rocks In Rainbow Rocks proben die Rainbooms auf Sweet Apple Acres. Staffel 5 In Träume und Albträume bekommt der Schönheitsfleckenklub einen Brief von Babs Seed in dem sie schreibt ihren Schönheitsfleck bekommen zu haben, eine Schere. Doch das rätseln was die bedeuten soll löst bei allen dreien Sorgen darüber aus wer sie den nun sind, was zu Alpträumen führt. Doch mit etwas Hilfe von Prinzessin Luna begreift das Trio das Schönheitsflecken zeigen wer sie sind und sie sich deswegen nicht verrückt machen müssen egal was andere denken. In Das Hufbruder-Festival steht das Hufschwestern-Festival bevor und Apple Bloom freut sich schon darauf mit Applejack mit zu machen. Doch da wird Applejack von der Karte nach Mähnhatten Geschickt. Um seiner Schwester zu helfen gibt sich Big McIntosh als Cousine Orchad Blossom aus. Doch hat er so seine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ladyleiken Verhalten und als er sich beim Hindernisrennen wie die Axt im Walde aufführt werden die Geschwister wegen Unsportlichkeit und Ungebührlichkeit disqualifiziert. Später am Abend verzeiht Apple Bloom Mac weil alles ja nur halb so schlimm ist. Doch möchte sie wissen wieso er beim Renne so durchgedreht hat. Mac gibt sich einen Ruck. Früher hat Apple Bloom zu ihm aufgesehen doch dann wurde Applejack die Heldin der Familie, immer auf dem Sprung Equestria zu retten. Er ist immer auf der Farm und macht nichts besonderes. Er wollte einfach mal wieder für eine Tag ein Held sein. Da sagt ihm Apple Bloom das er immer ihr Held sei und entschuldigt sich, ihm das nicht gesagt zu haben. Gerade als die beiden sich umarmen ruft Granny Smith sie ins Haus, Apple Jack ist zurück und hat eine tolle Geschichte mitgebracht. Die beiden nehmen sich noch einen Moment für sich. In Der Schönheitsfleck bittet Pipsqueak den Schönheitsfleckenklub ihm zu Helfen zum Schülerpräsidenten gewählt zu werden, er will sich für den Ramponierten Spielplatz einzusetzen. Der Gegenkandidat ist Diamond Tiara, die sich den Sieg selber verbaut. Als das Trio sieht wie sehr Tiara unter dem Druck ihrer Mutter leidet lädt der Klub sie zu sich ein. Tatsächlich nimmt sie an, doch plötzlich taucht Pieps auf. Der Schulvorstand hat seinen Antrag auf Erneuerung des Spielplatzes wegen Geldmangels abgelehnt. Tiara wittert ihre Chance, wenn Pieps sein Wahlversprechen nicht hält wird er aus dem Amt gekickt und sie könnte Präsidentin werden. Sofort stürmte sie davon, das Trio hinterher. Unterwegs versuchen sie ihr Klar zumachen das ihr bisheriger Weg nicht der richtige ist und sie sich ändern kann aber sie muss sich dafür Entscheiden. Und Tiara entscheidet sich für das Richtige und leiert an das der Spielplatz Renoviert wird. Nach getaner Arbeit kommt der Schönheitsfleckenklub zu der Einsicht das sie schon viel zeit auf ihre Schönheitsflecken verwendet haben. Aber wen sie das hinten anstellen helfen sie immer anderen ihre wahren Talente zu finden, was viel wichtiger ist als irgend ein Fleck. Darum beschließen sie in Zukunft anderen zu helfen ihre Flecken zu bekommen. In dem Moment wo sie darauf einschlagen Zeigen sich ihre eigenen Schönheitsflecken. Ihre Leute platzen fast vor Stolz. In Gruselige Fluttershy haben die Apples als Attraktion zur Gruselnacht ein Maisgrusellabyrinth auf der Farm angelegt. Das nutzt Fluttershy, die sich diese Gruselnacht im Erschrecken versucht, um den anderen so einen Schreck einzujagen das sie fast umfallen. Als Fluttershy sieht wie verängstigt sie sind gibt sie das Spiel auf und erklärt ihnen wie sie das alles mit Hilfe ihrer Tierfreunde bewerkstelligt hat. Fluttershy hat begriffen dass es einfach nicht ihre Art ist Spaß an der Angst anderer zu haben. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 1 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert, so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und somit nicht helfen konnten Sombra aufzuhalten. Der Schickt sich an Equestria zu erobern. Selbst mit Celestia müssen alle Kräfte aufgefahren werden so das Sweet Apple Acres jetzt als Lebensmittelfabrik für die Streitkräfte herhalten muss. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so niemand Flim und Flam aufhalten konnten. Die haben sich Sweet Apple Acres unterm Nagel gerissen das sie jetzt für Fabriken abholzen. Doch Twilight gelingt es die Geschichte zu korrigieren in dem sie Starlight davon überzeugen kann das es eine besseren Weg gibt und mit ihr Freundschaft schließt. Nun hilft Starlight Applejack beim Äpfel ernten. Staffel 6 In Auf die Plätze … kommt der Schönheitsfleckenklub gerade von einer Beratung zurück als sie einen Greif auf ihrem Klubhaus entdecken, der sich ihnen als Gabby vorstellt. Die nach Ponyville gekommen ist um einen Schönheitsfleck zu bekommen. Leider ergibt eine Nachfrage bei Twilight das Ponys die einzigen Wesen sind die Schönheitsflecken haben. Nichts desto Trotz versucht man Gabby zu helfen, doch erweist sie sich als Multitalent dem alles gelingt. Als man wegen dem Fehlschlag schon völlig niedergeschlagen ist taucht Gabby mit einem Fleck auf. Einem gefälschten wie sich zeigt. Gabby tut es leid aber sie hat den Fleck nicht aufgemalt damit sie sich besser fühlt sondern damit das Trio sich besser Fühlt. Sie hat es nicht ertragen das es den Ponys ihretwegen schlecht geht. Apple Bloom meint das sie es Gabby nicht leidtun muss das es ihr wichtig ist wie andere sich fühlen. Da hat Scootaloo eine Idee und bestellen Gabby in ihr Klubhaus. Sie machen Gabby klar das Anderen zu helfen ihr Ding es, denn es kommt bei der Berufung nicht darauf an ob man etwas gut kann sondern das man sich dabei gut fühlt und um das zu wissen braucht es kein Symbol auf der Flanke. Aber da sie der Schönheitsfleckenklub sind haben sie Gabby Schönheitsflecken gemacht. Es handelt sich um Holzschnitzereien auf denen das Trio den Moment festgehalten hat als ihnen Gabbys Berufung klar wurde und die ihren eigenen Flecken ähneln. Denn Gabby wird das erste offizielle Greifenmittglied des Schönheitsfleckenklubs. Zur Krönung bekommt Gabby noch ihre eigne Schönheitsflecken-Taufe. Auf der sie dem Trio verspricht die Werte des Klubs nach Greifenstein zu bringen und bald wieder zu kommen. In Mehr Zeit zum Entspannen bemerken Twilight und Rarity wie überarbeitet Applejack ist und spendieren ihr einen Tag in der Spa, Twilight und Spike kümmern sich in der Zwischenzeit um die Farm. Doch schon das Schweine Füttern stellt sich nach Applejacks Anweisungen als Staatsakt raus. Als Applejack zurückkommt haben es die beiden noch nicht geschafft und sie übernimmt. Dabei redet sie davon wie manche Ponys kleine Probleme solange ignorieren bis diese große sind und richtige Zeitfresser, da die Behelfslösungen zur Gewohnheit werden. Da geht ihr ein Licht auf. Doch mit Hilfe von Twilight und Rarity kann die Arbeit gestrafft werden und Applejack hat zukünftig mehr Freizeit. In Das Applewood Derby bauen alle Teilnehmer des Rennens ihre Wagen auf Sweet Apple Acres welches auch das Bauholz stellt. In Spiel, Spaß und Sieg hat Braeburn Applejack zu einem Eimerballspiel herausgefordert doch braucht sie noch ein Einhorn für das Team also wird ein Vorspielen veranstaltet. Bei dem sich zufällig Snails als Genie in dem Spiel zeigt. In Lügen haben faule Äpfel ist Apple Bloom ein Fehler unterlaufen den sie mit einer Notlüge zu vertuschen versucht. Nach dem sie aufgefolgen ist Erzählt Applejack wie sie ehrlich geworden ist. Vor ein paar Jaheren hat sie nämlich selber eine Reihe von Lügen erzählt und damit einen Riesen ärger verursacht. Doch zu ihrem Glück konnte alles geklärt werden. Comics In Die Rückkehr von Königin Chrysalis fällt Applejack auf das etwas mit Apple Bloom nicht stimmt. Wie sich raus stellt wurde sie von einem Wechselpony ersetzt. Deren Angriff auf Equestria gerade noch abgewehrt werden kann. In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren will sich Big McIntosh ran machen den Pavillon der Farm zu reparieren doch sind ihm die Nägel ausgegangen. Also macht er sich auf in die Stadt wo gerade gefeiert wird. Nach vielen hin und her findet er endlich ein paar Nägel doch wurde der Pavillon zwischenzeitlich von einem Feuerwerk getroffen. In Ein Wurm, sie zu ächten wachsen auf der Farm merkwürdige Schoten. Als Applejack und Twilight sich die mal näher ansehen wollen entdecken sie das Twilights Bücher angefressen wurden. Wie sich Zeigt Steckt ein buchstäblicher Bücherwurm dahinter der sich durch alle Bücher frisst und dabei die Figuren der Geschichten nach Ponyville versetzt die alle aus de Schoten kommen und nur mit knapper Not zurück geschickt werden können In Ponyville-Tage teilt ein Streit darüber welches das wahrhaft erste Gebäude von Ponyville ist die Stadt in zwei Lager. Nach dem sich die Apples auf der Farm organisiert haben, eskaliert die Lage durch eine Aktion der Gegenseite. Hinzu kommen Horden von Touristen. So muss Twilight sich ins zeugen legen um die Wogen wieder zu glätten. In Nacht der lebenden Äpfel geht ein Meteorit auf Sweet Apple Acres nieder, der mit der Magie und dem Konflikt von Prinzessin Celestia und Nightmare Moon aufgeladen ist. Der bewirkt das die Äpfel der Farm lebendig werden und sich anschicke Equestria zu erobern. Um die Invasion abzuwenden Verwandelt Twilight sich und die Anderen in Vampir-Fruchtponys. Mit der Hilfe von Flutterbat und Good Apple können die Apfel zum guten bekehert werden. Mikro-Serie In Mikro-Serie Band 2 versuchen Wolkenkobolde die Ponys mit schlecht Wetter zu deprimieren. Eine Nebenwirkung dabei ist das die Apfelernte in Gefahr gerät. Doch mit einem Ultraschall-Doppel-Rainboom gelingt es Rainbow Dash alle wieder Glücklich zu machen und die Wolkenkobolde zu verscheuchen. Neben wird die Ernte zu Buntäpfeln. In Mikro-Serie Band 6 steht der Freundschaftsfeuer-Abend bevor und die Apples sind voll damit Beschäftigt Apfelleckereien zu machen. Da taucht eines Nachts der Sass Squash auf und tauscht viele Äpfel gegen Kürbisse. Als Applejacks Versuche den Squash zu fangen fehlschlagen machen sich die Applgeschwister gemeinsam ran und erwischen den Übeltäter. Der sich als Kostümierte Granny Smith rausstellt. Mit der Aktion wollte sie den Familiengeist wiederbeleben mit Erfolg. Später am Tag bringt Granny noch einen Apfelkuchen für den echten Sass Squash raus. In Mikro-Serie Band 7 lernt der Schönheitsfleckenklub den Imitator Imp kennen und lassen sie auf der Farm übernachten. Verwendungen Trivia *Ein „Acre“ ist eine angelsächsische Maßeinheit, die etwa 4074 m² entspricht und im englischsprachigen Raum bis heute Verwendung findet. Galerie Navboxen Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Ponyville Kategorie:Apple-Familie en:Sweet Apple Acres Kategorie:Orte